


Scene of the Crimes Against Popcorn

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Terezi has to have red in her popcorn on movie nights, abd tonight she must get a little creative, much to the chargrin of her girlfriends





	Scene of the Crimes Against Popcorn

“Vriska, are you sure that this movie is suitable for tonight? It seems a tad more intense than our usual choices.” Rose had the movie held in her hands, examining the cover as Terezi held a conversation with a scalemate behind her. The blonde had never quite understood the sharply-horned troll’s fascination with the brightly colored plush dragons, but she supposed it was a relatively harmless way for her to get put her more justice inclined impulses.   
“Rose, of course it’s suitable. It’s a classic Alternian movie. Right, Terezi?”   
Terezi looked up from the scalemate, sniffing at the air.   
“Which movie is it? I can’t tell from here.”  
“A post apocalyptic subjugallator, who lives in a defunct store, is haunted by the ghosts of all the trolls he’s killed in the past; 5 tealbloods, 34 rust bloods, and a bronzeblood; while trying to rid himself of this problem, he is electrocuted 24 ti-”  
Terezi cut vriska off sharply, much to Rose’s relief.   
“Oh yeah, that one. Well, I think it's a wonderful movie to watch! Especially with the weather we’re having. She grinned and gestured outside to the pouring rain just as a crack of thunder resonated. Rose hummed. She had a feeling she knew exactly what type of movie they would be watching.   
“So my suspicions are correct. This is a horror movie.” she pointed a neatly painted fingernail at the plastic movie box.   
Vriska nodded. “Yep. I know you’re gonna love it. You trust me, right?” she tilted her head, looking at Rose is a way that would appear innocent if it had been anyone else. It was charming.   
The blonde woman sighed, giving in.   
“All right, I will give it a chance. I suppose I cannot, as the saying goes, knock it until I try it.”   
Vriska grinned, flopping onto the couch next to Terezi triumphantly as Rose went to set up the strange Alternian movie.   
“Perhaps some popcorn would not be remiss, after all, it is movie night,” she suggested as the DVD player consumed the disc.   
It was Terezi’s turn to chime in. “Only if you put red frosting on it! I love it with red frosting,” she stated matter-of-factly.  
“Terezi, darling,” Rose wrinkled her nose, “we always put red frosting on the popcorn and you always manage to get it all over the furniture. Perhaps it could be time for a new additive to make its way into the rotation?”  
The shorter troll hummed thoughtfully, turning to consult the scalemate that she was still clutching.   
“What do you think, Mr. Lemonsnout, is it time for a change of popcorny pace?” she questioned as Rose and Vriska looked at each other through a beat of silence. Their girlfriend had some strange habits, but it was endearing, and, for the most part, harmless, with the exception of an unfortunate scalemate execution every now and then.  
Terezi looked back at Rose, grinning.   
“The court has come to the conclusion that red skittles will be sufficient as well.”  
Vriska blinked, whispering, “do we even have red skittles?”   
Rose shrugged. She knew she had bought skittles for pride, but that was months ago. She kind of doubted that there would be any surviving red skittles. But still, she would check.   
Migrating to the kitchen, she opened the cabinet that had been spattered with red paint, one of the many multi colored furniture pieces in the house. She liked it, despite the messiness. Made the place seem more homely, more lived in.   
Her violet eyes scanned the shelves of the cabinets, searching for the bag of skittles that she knew was in there. Peculiarly, it seemed that the previous information had been incorrect. The bag of skittles had mysteriously vanished. She popped her head back into the living.   
“It would appear that the bag of skittles has made it’s escape into the furthest ring.”  
Terezi frowned.   
“Well, that just won’t do. There has to be red in the popcorn. It's just not the same otherwise.” she crossed her arms definitively.  
“Why don’t we just dye the popcorn red?” Vriska suggested. Rose had a sneaking feeling that she was being sarcastic, but the way that Terezi’s smile had lit up suggested that the other troll had not recognized the same.   
“That’s a marvelous idea, Vriska!”  
“Well of course it is, I came up with it,” Vriska gloated, seeming pleased with herself.   
Rose blinked incredulously. Why-- why was this an actual suggestion being made.   
“You can’t be serious,” she said.   
“I am 100% percent serious, Rose. Don’t mess with my popcorn habits.”   
She threw her hands up in the air in surrender. “Fine, but you’re helping my dye it.”  
Terezi grinned triumphantly. “Gladly.”  
She jumped up, striding confidently past Rose into the kitchen and grabbing the bag of popcorn. She tore off the plastic wrapping like a vulture and shaved it into the microwave, waiting for it to pop excitedly. Rose crossed her arms and leaned against the fridge as she waited, and Vriska walked in to join them, planting a kiss first on Rose’s cheek and then Terezi’s.   
“So, how are we gonna dye this popcorn?” she asked,casting a glance over to the microwave.   
Rose hummed in though briefly, pursing her black-painted lips.   
“Perhaps the best course of action would be to locate a spray bottle and mist it on. It seems like it would endanger our hands of becoming stained like the final seal of evidence of a murder less.” she suggested.   
“All of our spray bottles currently have holy water in them,” Terezi reminded.   
“Ah, yes, John’s April fool’s prank for last year. I think it really might be time to get rid of all that holy water.”  
“But what if we need it?” Vriska countered.  
“Vriska, darling, that is a classic example of hoarding tendency. We are not hoarders,” she chastised.   
“Ughhhhhhhh,” Vriska rolled her eyes, “you’re no fun.”   
Terezi pulled the popcorn out of the microwave as Rose moved to grab a bowl to contain it out of the blue painted cabinet. She carefully dumped the steaming popcorn out of the bag and into the bowl as Vriska took the opportunity to locate the red food coloring. Then, they stood, all three of them, staring at the bowl of popcorn situated on the food-color-stained countertop in front of them. None of them were quite sure how to go about transferring the red dye onto the popcorn without getting it soaked and mushy. Rose was, again, the first to speak up.   
“Perhaps we could dye the butter, and the put the butter on the popcorn?”  
“That’s not exactly a bad idea,” Vriska conceded.  
“It’s already buttered popcorn, though. Why do we need more butter?” Terezi questioned.   
Rose huffed, crossing her arms again, “Well, then I appear to be out of ideas.”  
Terezi paused for a moment, before snatching the red food coloring out of Vriska’s hand and just straight up pouring some onto the popcorn, proceeding to dig her hands into it and toss it around, intending to spread the dye evenly. It also spread evenly to her hands and wrists, especially as she poured more on. The other two women couldn't help but stand in shock as they watched Terezi somehow manage to get food coloring all the way up to her elbows.  
“Terezi, no offense, but what the fuck,” the words came tumbling out of Vriska’s mouth first. Terezi turned to the voice and grinned.   
“Innovation,” is all she sad before going back to her popcorn until she was satisfied, putting her hands on her hips triumphantly and immediately staining them red from her hands.   
Rose sighed deeply.   
“Terezi, darling, dearest, please go wash your hands before you stain the rest of this house red.”  
Terezi cackled and walked over to Rose, squishing her face in her hands, much to the horror of the latter, and kissing her intensely, sticking her tongue in her mouth grossly. The human sputtered as she stepped back after a few seconds. Vriska was barely concealing her laughter behind the two.   
“Rose, Terezi, babes, you look like a murder scene,” she snickered out. Which was a mistake on her part. Terezi lunged towards Vriska, still cackling, and placed her hands on her neck, kissing her just as deeply as she had kissed Rose. This time it was Terezi who pulled back first, admiring her handiwork on Vriska's neck.   
“My work here is done. I’m gonna go scrb this off,” she nodded to herself as she headed towards the bathroom. Rose and Vriska shared a sigh as they moved to the kitchen sink to help each other scrub the oily red handprints off of their faces and necks, giggling at each other endlessly as they did so. They had managed to get most of the stain out by the time Terezi reappeared, who also had very pink tinted arms. They grabbed the accursed popcorn, but ultimately decided to just let Terezi have at it. The piled onto the couch, Vriska leaning against Rose and Terezi sprawled lazily across both their laps, and finally got to watching the movie.


End file.
